Aftermath
by Agent-David101
Summary: #2 In Team Gibbs series. An explosion leaves the team trapped in the building, injured. Starts immediately after A New Chapter, recomend reading that before this. Rated T for language and cause im paranoid. Some Tiva, Jibbs and McAbby, maybe some McGiva!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Hey Guys...This is my new story! It is #2 in the Team Gibbs series and continues from where A New Chapter left off. I know the prologue is short but it is really introducing it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own NCIS. Only character I own in this is Madison Todd!_**

_Previously_

"_What happens now?" Maddie asks. Jenny takes a while before answering, carefully picking the right words. "I will not punish you for what you did...I would have done the same if I were in your position. **But**, I was looking over your folders, and I see you have no home. So, for now, you will be staying with me, where I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you dont try to finish what you started." Maddie nods, more tears appearing, this time of happiness. She stands to leave. "Sit, Maddie." The director orders. "I have another thing to offer you...I realize you have finished school and are currently looking for work...I have cleared it with SecNav, and I know it isnt under the best conditions, but...I am offering you a job with Gibbs, in his team."_

Madison Todd couldnt keep the smile off her face as she followed the director down the stairs and towards the bullpen, where McGee and Ziva were sitting, having been warned about their arrival. No one knew where the others were, but they were taking no chances and would wait for them to return before Jenny Shepard broke the news. No longer were Maddie's eyes wet from tears...the news that she might be able to start again had enlightened her, made her feel some sort of emotion, close to happiness. Upon arrival at the edge of the bullpen, Ziva opened her arms and enveloped Maddie in a hug, whispering words of comfort into her hair.

"Shalom Jenny," Ziva greeted her old friend in her native language.

"Ziva," The director replied with a nod of her head.

"Is it true..." This time, McGee, or probie, as Tony called him, spoke to both Jenny and Maddie.

"Is what true, McGee?" Gibbs voice questioned as he rounded the corner, his regular cup of coffee in his hand. Tony was not far behind and as both entered the bullpen and saw Maddie and Jenny, they stopped in their tracks.

"Jen?" Gibbs questioned, almost worried about where it was going.

"Jethro," Jenny Shepard replied. "He was asking whether or not what I had let out was true." She said this with a smirk on her face, knowing that him not knowing would annoy him intensivly. In reply, Special Agent Gibbs just stares at her, waiting for her to break and tell him. The Director of NCIS smiles and gives him the answer he has been waiting for. "I asked Maddie to join your team."

Gibbs was shocked, he couldnt have Maddie on his team. How could Jenny think like this? He had always loved her...but he didnt think she would do this! Maddie reminded him so much of what Kelly would have been like, had she lived past the age of eight...he didnt want her risking her life on the field! "No! Jenny, she will not join my team!" He didnt care how much he had to hurt Madison to get his way.

"Jethro! She is, and there is nothing-"

"Yeh there is Jen. It is my team, and I dont want her on it!"

"Stop!" Maddie's voice rung out among the floor, causing both Jenny and Gibbs to stop their arguing and turn to her. She had fresh tears on her face, and her bag and items were in her hands already. She turns to Director Shepard first. "If Gibbs wants me to leave I will...it is his team, and I will not be one to disrupt their family." Turning to Gibbs, she continues. "I am sorry for whatever I did...thankyou for helping me and bringing my family peace." With those words she turns, stopping once at Ziva to hug her tightly, and once at Tony to say goodbye. Timothy McGee watches her head towards the elevator, understanding written across his face.

"Bye, Maddie!" He calls out finally, catching her as she reaches the elevator doors. She turns, and in recognition, replies, "Goodbye, Tim." Her hand reaches the button the would bring the lift up to their floor. The only warning they have is a shout from Ziva, who recognized the signs. "Bomb!"

Then everything went from a sharp red, to a deep black.

_**Well, thats the prologue! Exciting? I would love to hear your feedback! Please review!**_

_**xx Agent-David101**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Okay Guys...chapter one is up! Hope it is okay...tried to incorporate a bit of Tiva in...and dont worry, this is not a deathfic, only minor, non named characters will die, if any. Thanks for the reviews! hope this is okay!**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Maddie, sadly!**_

Ziva blinked, struggling to clear her eyes of dust. Her ears were ringing, and she bought her hand to her ear, pulling it away at the touch of blood. She remembered standing in the bullpen...Gibbs and Jenny arguing...and then the explosion...the explosion! Ziva finally was aware of her surroundings, her eyes raking over the chaos that had erupted. The roof had collapsed, and she was pretty sure that she was on a floor lower than what she was previously on...maybe the basement? The ex Mossad agent began flexing her limbs and looking over herself, trying to see if she was injured. Even a small jig sent waves of excruciating pain down her right side, and turning her head to look, she saw the skin there was raw and blackened, burnt away almost to the bone. Gritting her teeth she tore her gaze away, this time, searching the vicinity for another life form, one of her team members, hoping, praying they were all still alive.

Looking around, she saw a body lying near hers. The knotted, brown, but now almost black hair helped Ziva identify it as Maddie's. Hope drained out of her at the sight of the blood, pooling slowly outwards from her head, and her pale skin, white next to her olive colour. Turning away from the young girl, whose life was cut too short, she looks around for other members of her team.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned, calling out for her partner, her love. She hoped he was still alive...she had never gotten to say those three important words to him, show him how much she cared. A muffled grunting could be heard towards her right, and it was unmistakably Tony's. At the sound she had missed, the sound of his velvet voice, her heart sped up as she craned her neck to try and spot him.

"Tony? Are you okay?" She calls out, louder this time in hope for an audible response.

"Zee?" His voice is tired and quiet, almost forced. He was lying under a large piece of timber…possibly the remains of one of the dividers. That gave him limited movement, but enough to realise he wasn't that badly injured, maybe a few cuts that would leave some scars. He was lucky, having been the furthest away from the origin of the explosion. Maddie and Ziva…he didn't want to think what condition they were in…or anyone in the elevator….it was lucky it was late and not many people were in the building.

"Are you okay? Tony!" Ziva was almost hysterical.

"I'm fine...few cuts and bruises, nothing to serious! This is like in those James Bond Movies..." He trails off, halfway through one of his movie references. "Are you injured Ziva?" His voice is genuinely worried for her, and she cant help but smile.

"I am fine!" She replies.

"No you're not. Are you injured?" Even he didn't miss the worry and hurt in her voice.

Ziva sighs, before answering, "I am mostly fine. My whole right side is burnt…I can see the bone Tony!" She doesn't try to hide the fear in her voice anymore. "Maddie…I think she's dead Tony! She's bleeding, there's so much blood!" The tears fall freely from her face as she tries to spot Tony, see his face, see for herself that he is alright.

"It'll be okay Zee, I promise. Can you stand?" Tony's voice sounds muffled again. Ziva nods, forgetting for a moment he cant see her.

"Yes!" She calls out, pausing before asking, "Can you see anyone else?" She doesn't wait for his reply, pushing herself to her feet, ignoring the pain that was threatening to overwhelm her, and slowly moving towards the sound of his voice.

"Nope…I'm sort of stuck." A grunting follows this and then Ziva David can see his head, a goofy smile writing itself across his face as their eyes meet.

"Not anymore!" Ziva would almost have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "We need to look for the others….I was closest to Maddie when…when it happened. We were over there…if you were there, that means McGee must be over there and Gibbs must be very close…"she trails off, having no idea what to do about everyone else.

Both agents spread out, digging through rubble. Before Tony went looking, he made his way over to Maddie. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Her whole body was red, bits of shrapnel had embedded themselves in her skin, which was pale and deathly white. And he saw what Ziva meant about the blood. Reaching down, he was amazed to be met with a weak, slow pulse under his fingertips.

"Ziva! Maddie's alive!" He called out, finally giving them a small amount of good news. He was surprised to hear Gibbs, not Ziva answering.

"DiNozzo! If you're done playing doctor, get over here and help me and McGee!"

_**YAY! GIBBS IS ALIVE! AND MCGEE! lol...Feedback would be great!**_

_**xx Agent-David101**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Not sure if this one turned out quite how I wanted it too...I am probably going to be better at writing the story when they are in hospital and trying to find who did it and stuff...have tried to have a bit of Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs but there will definately be more in next chapters. I was going to kill off Maddie, but I came way to attached so I have left it up to my readers...do you want Maddie to stay (will lead to lots of Jibbs) or Maddie to go...Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Maddie:(**_

McGee reached out around him, groping for something solid to grip, something to tell him he was still alive and not missing any vital limbs. He was picking up the faint sound of sirens wailing like banshees in the distance, and the muffled voices of people close by. His hand closed on something soft and covered in hair and cloth…McGee immediately dropped it realizing it was an arm or leg and that he had no idea whether it was attached to a body or not.

"DiNozzo! If you're done playing doctor, get over here and help me and McGee!" Gibbs bellow sounded close to his ear and he forced his eyes open, blinking against the bright light that was leaking through the now open ceiling as he tried to locate his boss.

"Boss?" Timothy McGee's voice was worried, but stronger than he thought it would be.

"Tim, are you okay?" Gibbs called his agent by his first name, mainly out of worry for the man he thought of as his son. In response he got a slight movement of debris from his left. Special Agent Gibbs began moving more of the fallen roof and walls, finally revealing a shaken up, but not badly injured McGee. It was at that time that Ziva and Tony made their way into his vision, and a quick nod to them told them to make their way outside to meet with the paramedics, Tony supporting a weak Ziva…neither he or McGee would be moving any time soon.

"Boss?" McGee's voice is like sandpaper, and incredibly soft. "Are we gonna get out of here? I thought…I thought we were safe here." Gibbs winces at the young mans fear of his life being cut extremely short.

"Rule number 8, McGee. Never take anything for granted." He trails off, lost in thought. "But yes, we will get out of here, I promise. And I never break my promises." As if in response, both men are met by shouting and the loud wail of sirens. The ambulances had arrived. As the paramedics began moving into the wreck of what used to be the NCIS building, both McGee and Gibbs remember the women most important to them.

"Abby!" McGee shouts out, craning his head painfully to look around for his little Goth scientist. He struggles against the mask that a paramedic is trying to cram onto his face, and is only quiet when Gibbs squeezes his shoulder, telling him everything will be okay. Gibbs was quiet, praying Jenny was alive, knowing in his famous gut that she was. He put up no fight as the paramedics reached him, slowly moving the wood that prevented him from moving. Once free, the two agents join the ever growing line of stretches and gurneys, moving out of the building and into temporary safety. Those who were most severely injured were whisked strait to Bethesda or Monroe University hospital.

Tony watches as, one by one people who he has worked with all his life are carried out in pieces. McGee and Gibbs, much to his relief, appear unscathed, and after a quick check over by the medics, make their way over to him.

"Ziva?" One word was all McGee said, waiting for an answer. Tony nods towards the ambulance, just pulling away.

"She's alive…badly burnt. Ziva will live….she will be okay…" Tony keeps repeating this to himself, telling himself that when this is over, he will tell her those three words. The three men spread out, looking for news on Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Jenny, Maddie and others who were in the building.

"Boss!" Tim's voice rings out over the bustle of noise, his voice full of terror. Gibbs makes his way over to find his youngest agent walking next to a gurney carrying a small girl. Maddie. Pain rips through Gibbs heart…it looks like she's dead, and it is all his fault! The pain takes a sudden change to hope when he sees her eyes open and hand clutching McGee's…he gives his agent permission to travel with her, to take care of her. They both cared too much for her, much more than they should have, and didn't want to lose her or leave her alone for a minute. McGee saw her as a sister, and Gibbs saw her as a daughter, an almost exact replica, of Kelly.

_**Hmm...please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Wow...sadly this chapter is really short...Hope it is okay! Thanks to DS2010, louise1717 and tansysam for reviewing! Please keep the reviews and feedback coming!**_

**_Disclaimer: Only own Maddie!_**

The next few hours passed fast as the final casualties were bought from the building. The director of NCIS had become to priority, and was found not long after Tony left to see Ziva. Jenny's injuries were substantial but not life threatening. Both Doctor Mallard and the MA, Jimmy Palmer were lucky, having moved into the reinforced, steel spare autopsy freezer cupboard at the first sign of an explosion. Abby, however, was not as lucky, having had half the building collapse on her. She was just alive, and Gibbs had accompanied her to Bethesda, where all the rest of his team had been taken.

After Gibbs, McGee and Tony had been looked at, they were silently waiting and pacing in the waiting room, desperate for information. Gibbs had gotten away with a few bruised ribs and a fractured wrist…he denied he needed any time in hospital and wouldn't take any medication. Tony was covered in cuts, and already purple and further blackening bruises, as well as a broken ankle and crushed toes, from the fall. McGee was lucky, and mostly unscathed, give or take one or two cuts that needed stiches.

The explosion had been four hours ago, and the impatient agents were finally met with a doctor.

"Family of Ziva David?" He walks over to them when they stand up. "I am Dr Brad Pitt." At the same time he is introducing himself, two more doctors walk out of adjoining rooms, Ducky and Palmer following them briskly, worry set like cement across their faces. The other doctors spoke at the same time.

"Family of Jennifer Shepard?"

"Family of Abigail Sciuto?" Gibbs nods at both and beckons them over.

"You are all their family?" Dr Pitt speaks slowly, confusion written across his face. Tony nods and flashes his scratches, blood covered badge, quickly putting it away when he notices the condition it is in. As the three doctors talk quietly amongst themselves, Ducky and Palmer walk over to talk.

"How is Maddie, Duck?" Gibbs asks, dreading the news.

"Jethro…she is awake. She is very, very, very lucky." Seriousness is written across his face. "She sustained massive bruising across her ribs, and second degree burns all across her burns, with minimal scaring. She has a fractured wrist and a slight concussion…" he trails off, not sure how to tell the team the next part.

"What Ducky?" McGee stands up, more impatient than Gibbs.

"She has lost her hearing…it might be temporary or she may be deaf forever." The team sits in shock as the rest of the reports are given on the others; Jenny is fine and awake, Abby is in an induced coma, but should be fine and Ziva will have massive scaring from her burns but other than that she should be fine.

"Can we see them?" Tony asks, trying to keep his voice from showing how tired he is. All three doctors nod, and the teams splits, Gibbs going to visit Jenny and Abby, Tony going to visit Ziva, and McGee going with Ducky to visit Maddie and then Abby. On the way, all were updated on the status of the explosion. Fourteen agents and workers had died, and twenty four were injured. The building itself was going to have to be rebuilt from scratch. There was still no lead on who caused the explosion or why.

_**Jibbs in next chapter! Hope this was okay!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys…sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to write because I kept changing my ideas…I'm still not sure that I'm happy with this story as a whole but I will definitely finish it and then I can always come back and change it later. This story is going to be centred mainly around Jenny and Gibbs…definitely lots and lots of Jibbs!**_

_**Hope you guys like!**_

_**Disclaimer: At this stage, only own Maddie and other characters I made up, but no original NCIS characters! They belong to CBS!...I think!**_

_(Jenny's Room)_

"Jen?" Gibbs' voice is hesitant as he spots her sitting in the chair beside the window, staring into the open plain of blue sky surrounding the sixth floor of Bethesda hospital. She was dressed in the normal blue gown all patients wore, and a pale white with a slightly red tinged bandaged was wrapped around her head. As she turned to meet the only man she had ever truly loved, the only man she had ever hid her feelings for, mainly from knowing his history with women, she lets herself smile briefly, telling him she is okay.

"Jethro." The Director of NCIS greets Leroy Jethro Gibbs with the standard hello that passes between them often. "How is your arm?" She asks, gesturing to the cast occupying his lower left arm.

"I'm fine Jen…It's you everyone is worried about!" In frustration he slams the door and moves over to the window where she is sitting, hesitantly placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "This is all my fault." Gibbs increases the tension in the room with this statement, and Jenny Shepard can't help but agree with him.

"Of course it is your fault, Jethro! Why did you have to be so stubborn?" He goes to cut her off but she continues anyway. "Sometimes a little bit of change is good! Maddie deserved this job, and now she is dead!" This shocked Gibbs as the Director had obviously not been properly informed of the young girls condition. "Say something!" Jenny ordered, worried that she was too harsh, even if it was what she believed to be the truth. In response, Special Agent Gibbs began to speak to her, more words used to explain things then he had ever used before.

"Maddie is alive, Jen," he said, pausing to see a look of relief come upon her face. "I didn't want her on my team because of this. I don't want her to get injured, or shot at and killed. She reminds me so much of Kelly, Jen….I don't want to lose her too! The thought that it would be me putting her in danger over and over again if she was on my team…I couldn't live with it. And if something happened to her…it would be my fault, like it is now. But all I can do is find who is responsible, because that's all I can do when I lose someone. First Kelly and Shannon, then Kate and then Mike…I cant loose you or anyone on my team. I wouldn't be able to cope." He stops, worried he said to much, worried he revealed his feelings for her. Jenny just stared at him, amazed that he had explained exactly how he felt, something he had never done before.

"Wow." That was the only word that usually talkative Jenny could think of to say. In response she got a rare laugh and dazzling smile from Gibbs. " I understand." These words make him nod, and change the topic quickly, in fear that he would break his own rule.

"Everyone is fine…well other than the building. Not going to be going back there for a while," Gibbs mused, updating her. Having a quick thought, he turns on the small plasma by her bed and, as he suspected, the bombing had already reached headlines on the news. Pictures of what they thought of as their home flashed up, it no longer was classified as a building, but more like a waste dump. Next pictures of the deceased appeared on the screen and both Jenny and Gibbs were full of grief for those agents lost in something that could have easily have been prevented.

"Do we have any leads?" Jenny's voice broke the silence. Gibbs shook his head in reply, standing up and making to turn and leave, knowing that it was only right that he visited the rest of his team and made sure they were okay. In response to him moving, Jenny reached out.

"Please, Jethro, don't go…Can you stay, please?" She pleaded, not wanting him to leave, mainly out of fear that something would happen to her and she would never see him again. He turns to her, a deep frown masking his bold features.

"I cant Jen, I need to visit the rest of my team…I owe them that much at least." He turns to give her a small, affectionate kiss on the forehead, ruffling her hair in a way he hates and turns to go.

"Wait." Jenny grabs his hand and pulls her back to him, this time meeting his kiss, her lips on his. Lost in the moment, Gibbs and Jenny both forgot about rule 12, and surfaced from their kiss with smiles smothering their faces.

"This stays between us, okay?" Gibbs warns, secretly happy, even if feeling a little betrayal towards Shannon. Jenny nods and reaches up for another passionate kiss.

"For now," she agrees, smiling, and is lost in a daydream as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks out.

_**Okay well….I decided they had to get together…and that the thought of losing Jenny really woke up Gibbs to his feelings. The next chapter is probably going to focus on the others a bit more, and then the one after or a few after will be in the future a few weeks so there will be action and it will become a proper case! Please, please, please, please write and review!**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**Agent-David101**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Okay, Chapter 5 is done! Round of applause for me, I have finished 3 chapters plus a one shot…and now my fingers hurt! Tried to incorporate a little bit of McAbby and Tiva into this chapter…hope it turned out okay! Thanks to those who have reviewed, please keep them coming in, I really, really need feedback! **_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Maddie, no one else!**_

_**A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes, I try to proofread it as best I can, but I always manage to miss something, and I dont have a beta reader currently! Thanks!**_

_**x Agent-David101**_

_(Ziva's Room)_

She looked so small, lying there, machines surrounding her, giving the only indication that she was alive. Tony walked the few steps that took him to next to her bed. She looked so small, so troubled. He knew she was still having nightmares from Somalia, and he could tell they were happening now by the flicker of her eyes under her eyelids. Clutching her warm hand in his ever so cold one he stares at the girl he had fallen in love with, that day she walked through the elevators, looking for Gibbs and wanting to save her brother, Ari. Tony knew he had screwed up…he had been with way too many girls and had way to many one night stands for her to even consider going out with him, and it didn't help he had hurt her many times, recently and many times before.

"Tony?" Ziva's confused voice broke through his thoughts and he forced himself to meet her eyes.

"How are you doing?" he inquired, all too aware he was still clutching her hand. She didn't mind, in fact she liked it. It reassured her that he was okay. Ziva nods, her throat sore and dry.

"Water…" she rasped, reaching for the cup next to her bed. Tony reaches for it and brings the straw to her lips, watching as she gulps it down eagerly.

"Thankyou," she murmured gratefully, her voice softer now, the water had soothed it. "How bad are my burns?" Ziva turns and tries to look at the left side of her body that is covered in bandages and gauze. She begins pulling it away, only catching a glimpse before Tony's hand pulls hers away. "What?" Her voice is annoyed.

"I don't think you should be doing that, sweetcheecks," he replies, smiling as he uses his pet name for her back when they were undercover as a married couple.

"Well, my little hairy butt," she answers, smiling, "I was curious as to when I could go!" Slowly sitting up, she grimaces as pain shoots down her side. Tony, looking concerned, goes to call the doctor.

"Tony!" She calls, bringing him back to her. "I am fine…please stay here." He nods, and climbs next to her on the bed. Resting her head on his shoulder, they turn on the TV to watch the ever growing destruction caused by the explosion.

_(Abby's Room)_

Smiling, Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist of NCIS, welcomes Tim into her room, arms outstretched.

"Finally! No one has been in here, and I am completely oblivious as to how everyone else is….oh my god, is Gibbs alright? What about Tony? Is the director okay…how is Ducky?" Abby keeps blabbering on, worried, and Timothy McGee can't help but smile. "What?" Abby says, noticing his smirk. "What?"

"Nothing Abby…no one is badly hurt…I just came from seeing Maddie, Tony is visiting Ziva and Gibbs is visiting Jenny. Ducky and Palmer are fine…" He reassures her, wondering what he said wrong when she looks at him, upset.

"You went and visited Maddie before me?" She pouts, worried her Timmy might not love her like he used to.

"Abbs…she's in a bad way. I thought she might want some comfort…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" McGee trails off, truly worried he might have really offended Abby. Seeing this, Abby immediately feels guilty and starts to reassure him, telling him its alright and she was over reacting. In a way she was, but it didn't make her feel any better, nor would it help her feelings.

"Hey, Abbs!" Gibbs enters the room, caf-pow in hand, reminding Abby of her now destroyed lab, a thought which she pushes into the back of her mind. 'Whadda ya got?" He asks jokingly, kissing her softly on the cheek, before placing the drink in her hand and turning to McGee. "How is Maddie?" He asks softly, worry churning his gut.

"Fine, she keeps telling me…she actually looks better then Abby does," he says, gesturing to her pale face. "Her hearing is still iffy but she should be able to leave in a week, even if it is on crutches. She will have permanent scars from the burns though Gibbs," McGee adds. Gibbs nods, relieved the news is not as bad as he thought.

"I just spoke to the doctors, and they think everyone will be released by the end of the week…we can start working on the case then. All of us, including Maddie!" Gibbs finishes, relishing his decision to let Maddie join his team, something he had thought about on his way here.

_**Yay, she's joining the team :P Next chapter will definitely be when they are trying to find who did this, if people have any ideas PLEASE let me know! I have major writers block at the moment **_

_**Please review!**_

_**xx**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**I did this chapter faster then I thought….Maddie has joined the team! I couldn't kill her off or keep Gibbs mean at her….:S Ah well, hope it turned out okay!**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual I DO NOT own NCIS, sadly, and only own Maddie and Louisa Smith!**_

_1 Week Later_

"McGee, find out who had access to the building and all visitors in the week prior to the explosion, DiNozzo, take Maddie and go and question Louisa Smith, Ziva, take this over to Abby, now!" Gibbs rattles off orders in the small container that would serve as their office for the next few months. "Well? Are you waiting for an invitation?" He asks, prompting his four agents to briskly move into action. Since everyone had been released from Bethesda, they had been straight onto the case. Gibbs had signed the papers as soon as he returned, allowing Maddie to join his team. He had seen what had happened if he didn't say yes, so he guessed no harm could come from trying.

Mostly everyone had recovered from their injuries. Maddie's hearing was back, although everyone had passed over the fact it was not perfect yet when filling out the forms. The Director was in her new, temporary office, trying to organize funerals and building contractors, all the while under Special Agent Gibbs watchful eye. According to him, she was not to move a muscle for another month. Abby had returned to work and although she got a bit dizzy at times, she was back to her bubbly self. Ziva, on the other hand, was not happy. She was sentenced to desk work until told otherwise, her burns were not healing fast enough and she was still having trouble doing simple things like running and sitting down, without doing it in pain.

…

"So remind me again why we are going to see this, Louisa Smith?" Madison Todd asks, turning to look at Special Agent DiNozzo who is driving the car. "I thought we had no leads!" She finishes, still waiting for an answer.

" Truly, I do not know…something about her being here just before the explosion, calling someone and then rushing out, all while spending, like, twenty minutes in the elevator." Tony smirks, turning his attention back to the road. "Your first interview as a probationary agent…probette number two!" He adds, chucking as she frowns at him using his pet name for McGee on her.

"Tony!" Maddie tries to get his attention, pointing at a house they just passed.

'What? Cant you let me concentrate on where we are going?" Says Tony, causing Maddie to giggle.

"We just passed where we were going!" She points out, and annoyed, Tony does a quick u turn before pulling into the driveway of a modern, renovated house. Both agents slam their doors, and pulling their caps on walk up to the stained glass door.

"NCIS!" Tony calls, rapping on the door carefully. A moment passes before a young girl of about twenty seven opens the door. She is dressed in pastel colours, with deep brown hair that lies just below her abdomen.

"Yes?" The lady asks, as she opens the door fully.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Madison Todd, from NCIS. Are you Louisa Smith?" He asks, introducing both himself and Maddie formally.

Louisa nods and gestures inside the house, "Come in…" Maddie and Tony follow her through the door into a small entry hall. "How can I help NCIS?" Louisa asks, questions written across her face.

"You were in the NCIS building on Thursday at 0900, yes?" Maddie asks, watching her for reactions. There were no obvious ones.

"Yes," she nods, clearly confused. "Oh, is this about the explosion? I'm really sorry to hear about it…"gesturing to Maddie's fresh scar on her neck she adds, "I see you were caught in it." Trailing off, she looks around her house, unsure of what to do.

"See, you were the last person in the elevator before the explosion happened and we believe-" Tony stops, amazed at the deep red colour Louisa's face is turning.

"Get out of my house! DO NOT come in here, and accuse me of lying, planting a bomb, and blowing up a federal agency! It is not my fault that it happened, and I did not plant it in the elevator, or rigged it to explode when the button is pushed! WHY the hell would I do that?" She yells, ushering both surprised agents out the door, and slamming it in their faces.

"Well that went well," Tony jokes with a lopsided grin. That grin soon turned into a frown. "Boss isn't gonna be happy. We didn't get much…"

"Except for the fact that she knew how the bomb was placed and when it was set to go off…something we didn't mention to her," Maddie concluded.

…..

As Ziva walked through the metal doors and into Abby's temporary lab, loud music could be heard blasting from the stereo next to her desk. It seemed as though the explosion had never happened, with the small room acting as her lab looking almost exactly like the real thing.

"Abby!" Ziva called, trying to get the Goths attention. With no luck, Ziva walks over to the scientist and taps her on the shoulder. Spinning around, Abby grins widely.

'Ziva!" She shrieks, grabbing her friend in a tight hug.

"Cant….breathe…" Ziva managed to choke out before Abby guiltily released her from her bear hug, grinning as Ziva gasped for breath, her hand moving to comfort her burns along her left side.

"Oh my gosh, Ziva, I am so sorry! I completely forgot…." Abby Sciuto trails off, unsure of what to say next. In response she gets a weak smile and a bag of evidence held out to her.

"Gibbs wants you to run this for fingerprints. It is the remains of the bomb." Handing over the evidence she scrutinizes Abby. "How are you doing?" She asks, worried about how her friend is coping.

"Oh, you know me! I am hunky dory!" She smiles, turning around and then turning back, looking sad. "I miss Bert, and Major Mass Spec…it doesn't seem the same with out them." She sighs and turns to her new machines. " I guess these will have to do…Ziva will you tell Gibbs he has to come to Bert and Major Mass Spec's funeral? And you can come too, and Tony and McGee and Ducky and Palmer and…" Ziva places a hand on her over excited friends shoulder.

"Of course I will come, and I will let everyone know." She smiles and makes to leave. "Shalom, Abby! Get those results fast!" Abby smiles and turns to her new machines, already working on lifting fingerprints.

_**Wow, that seemed like a really long chapter…Poor Bert and Major Mass Spec It is totally an Abby thing to have a funeral for them! I sorta like Maddie as a probationary agent…what does everyone else think?**_

_**Please review, I love feedback!**_

_**A/N: I had to change my name to MadCharls98 for a short period (3 mins) but it is changed back now…sorry if for some reason it might have caused some confusion or problems, I think everything is okay now!**_

_**Agent-David101**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry that this chapter took ages to write…I have been so busy with school and work that I have hardly had any time. I am not sure whether this chapter is good or not, it may be a bit boring and is mostly spoilers. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I may change this chapter later…**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Maddie and Louisa.**_

"How is work?" Director Jenny Shepard jumped as she felt the tickle of warm breath against her ear. Turning around revealed it to be Gibbs, smiling as he enveloped her in a bear hug. "Sorry Jen. Couldn't help myself," he tried to explain.

"How did you manage to sneak up on me?" Jenny questioned curiously, certain she would have heard the door open. In response, Gibbs meets her lips with his gently and pulls away, a small, lopsided grin on his face, much like the one Tony often wears.

"For me to know, and you to never find out," Special Agent Gibbs replies, tapping the side of his nose. "We have a lead on who planted the bomb," he added as he squeezed his away around the small container acting as her office. Leaning in to kiss Jenny once more, he pulls away at the sound of a small tap on the door. Shooting her partner an apologetic look, Jenny calls out.

"Yes?" The door is opened to reveal Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo and Probationary Agent Madison Todd. Both look anxious and a little embarrassed, somehow both knowing they must have interrupted something by the look on their bosses face.

"What ya got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked wearily, sinking into the small leather chair tucked away into the dark, musky corner. Tony cleared his throat and threw a quick glance towards the director before speaking.

"Well its not really me that got something…I mean, yeh we got something, but it was more Maddie who - "

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs tone of voice told him to hurry up and Tony moved backwards, thrusting Maddie into the spotlight, much like he used to do with her mother, Kate. Clearing her throat, Madison Todd nervously begins to speak.

"We interviewed Louisa, and she did not deny that she was at the building just before the time of the explosion. However," she pauses before continuing, "when we questioned her about that fact she might have had something to do with it. She went wild, and threw us out. And boss, she knew how the bomb was planted and rigged…we never told her and it hasn't been on the news!" Maddie finished, short of breath. Gibbs and Jenny share a look before Jenny speaks.

"Thankyou, both of you. Go home, tell Ziva and McGee and Abby also to get some rest. It has been a long week. Gibbs and I will check out any new leads later." She orders, keeping a watchful eye over her agents as they walk out, soon followed by a complaining Gibbs; the Director of NCIS had to finish her work before he was allowed back!

…

His hand paused, suspended in mid air, held in a trance in front of her cream, brightly numbered door. He hadn't meant to end up here. The afternoon had been hectic. After informing Gibbs and the Director of their find, Maddie and Tony had been sent home. Tony left with the thought of visiting the bar and drinking away his sorrows. Yet, once again, he was here, in front of his partner's door.

Inside, Special Agent Ziva David was sitting on her sofa, looking out onto the soft light emitted from the city. In her hand she clutched a half full glass of wine, and she was clothed in an old NIS sweater and leggings. Gibbs had sent her home early and she felt useless. Doing nothing for a week had taken its toll and she felt like nothing was going right. Even in the state she was in, she could make out the creaking of floorboards coming from outside her door, and she wasted no time clutching her gun in her cold hands and making her way to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she pushed open the door just as Tony's hand made contact, causing him to literally fall into the threshold.

"What?" Ziva's tone was harsh and she turned away, making her way to her couch and leaving him in her doorway, not wanting to hear what he said.

'Ziva, please, can we talk?" His voice is pleading, and sounds sincere but she doesn't know whether she can believe him. He betrayed her. He hurt her. And she had not yet had an apology, or recognition of what he did. She asked him out. On a date. She was stupid, she should have known he would never agree, or worse, make a joke about it. And yet she loved him. Since that one morning when she first saw him, she knew something was there, something that she didn't know what it was. And after Somalia, she built the walls again she had slowly been letting down. And then he went and mocked her, the one time she was brave enough to ask.

'Ziva?" Tony's voice breaks through her thoughts once more. "I am so sorry. I realised what you were asking, only after I embarrassed myself and hurt you. I understand if you never want to see me again, or speak to me again. If it pleases you, I will ask to change teams." He pauses before continuing, a bit softer this time. "Because no matter what you think, I know what I feel for you. And to me, you are way more than a partner, a friend, or a sister."

Hearing his obviously rehearsed speech caused Ziva to tear up, despite telling herself over and over again that he wasn't worth it and it would cause her pain. But she couldn't help herself turning around, a smile plastered on her face that slowly dropped away. Because he was gone. The door was slightly ajar, the only proof he was ever there. Tony had said what he wanted and then left. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._ Ziva's sharp shrill of her phone interrupted her angst and regret.

"David," Ziva answered breathlessly. "_Ziver, I need you to pick up Maddie and meet me at Louisa's house." _Gibbs spoke fast, saying Ziva's name his special way. "Why? What is wrong?" Her accent more pronounced because she was upset, Ziva began gathering her things as she listened to her boss continue. _"Jenny – Director Shepard – and I went to follow up a lead given to us by Ducky. I cleared the house, but I don't know what happened. Jenny is missing, Ziva!"_

_**Well, I hope it was okay! I may be starting another story soon, different series, so there will be more space between these chapters unless I get more reviews! :P**_

_**Please, please, please review!**_

_**xx Agent-David101**_


	9. NA

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I am really really sorry about the delay in updating. I have been having a rough last month…three people in my close family died in a car crash and we had to fly overseas for their funeral. We got back yesterday.**_

_**I have also been seeing some stories that have been copying mine…please, please don't. I spend a lot of time working on these stories, and I hate to think people are copying them. I will try to write more on this story, but at the moment it is on hold.**_

_**Really really sorry **_

_**Xx Agent-David101**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**So sorry it took me so long to update, I felt really bad so here is a short chapter…thanks for all your understanding and reviews…they have really helped me get through this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Maddie….**_

…_**..**_

"Jethro? How are you holding up?" Doctor Mallards gentle voice roused Gibbs from his state of despair.

"How could I lose her, Ducky? I was meant to be looking after her…what if she never comes back?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs turns to look at his long time friend, running his fingers through his hair.

Not meaning to, Ducky let out a small chuckle, holding his hand out to stop Gibbs yelling at him for being 'inconsiderate'. "I didn't mean it like that. I was more laughing about what Jenny will say when we find her," He explains himself, emphasizing the word will. "You should be out there, with your team," Ducky explains, gesturing over to where Tony, McGee, Ziva and his newest member, Maddie were wandering around, not entirely sure what to do without the influence of their boss.

Sighing, Gibbs couldn't help but agree with him. He hadn't told anyone about him and Jenny, but it was painstakingly obvious to those who knew him.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag! Maddie, pictures! David and McGee, search the house for any leads!" His team just stare at him. "Now!"

…

She was in a dark room, that much was obvious as she opened her eyes, vaguely aware of the sharp pain in her temple. Jenny couldn't remember anything past her and Jethro arriving at the house. Lifting her fingers gently to touch her forehead, she felt something sticky and warm, knowing immediately it was blood, and that there was a chance she could have a concussion.

"Hello?" She called out, desperate to know where she was, who she was with, and why she was there.

A laugh answers her call. "Well, well, well, look who is finally awake." She shrieks in surprise as a hand grips her shoulder, sending spasms of pain through her body. "Not for long, my precious." A knee connects with her stomach, and Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS, is quiet once more.

…

"Boss!" Tony called out, signalling to the rest of the team to follow him.

"What have you got DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, desperate for news. In his hand, Tony hold a ragged piece of cloth, covered in an intricate weaving of colours. Not even thinking, Maddie pushes both men out of the way and grabs the fabric.

"Oi! Rule number three, Agent Todd!"

"Gibbs…I know this fabric. Someone is playing with us! Someone is trying to break us…first you, Gibbs, with Jenny, and now me, with this!" Maddie chokes back a sob as she explains.

"What is it?" Ziva asks, confused.

"It is part of a jumper…it was my mums jumper, Gibbs. The one she was wearing when she died!"

_**This is really a filler chapter so I don't feel bad for not writing anything…Hope it is okay :/**_

_**x**_

_**Agent-David101**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Again, sorry for taking to long to write this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

…

"Have you got a match yet Abbs?" Special Agent Gibbs asked, as he placed a fresh Caf-Pow down on the desk next to the NCIS forensic scientist, who was shaking her jet black pigtails.

"It is really weird, Gibbs. I mean, yes, this fabric is what Kate wore when she died. It has the gun residue and blood…except I checked, and the jumper we have in evidence is still complete. And that also contains blood and gun powder residue. I feel like I have missed something." Abby muses, a little unsure of what it could be.

As he leaves, silent as always, Gibbs gives Abby a small peck on her head, and whispers into her hair, "I know you can do this Abbs."

….

"McGee! Get a BOLO out on the Director and start a trace on her phone." Gibbs barks orders at the agent, before turning to Maddie, Ziva and Tony. "Tony, I need you to review everything from Kate's death. See if we missed something, and I want a full list of who handled the evidence, where they are now, and what they are doing. Maddie and Ziva, I need you to go to and talk to sec-nav for me." His three other agents nod, and hurry to where he has asked them to be.

Gibbs, however, instead of doing something useful, collapses in his chair. This was all becoming too much for him. He was having trouble controlling his emotions, and he wasn't the only one who knew that.

"You alright Boss?" Special Agent Timothy McGee's voice sounded from behind his mountain of computers and desktops.

"I am fine, Tim. Have you got a trace yet? Call me when you do. I am going to see Ducky." It escaped neither mans attention Gibb's use of McGee's first name.

…..

The room was brighter now, and she had a better feel of where she was. By her side was a small bench, precariously balancing a bucket, of which she could only imagine would be serving as her toilet for god knows how long. A door was directly to her right, with a hatch in the middle that was wide open, and would be a good a start as any.

"Hey! I know you can hear me! Let me out! Do you know who I am? You are going to be in so much trouble when Gibbs…" Jenny lets herself trail off. What if she never sees him again? He was the first man she had truly loved, and if Gibbs was acting like his usual self, he would be looking for her. But he had no clues as to where she was. Jenny Shepard remembered the events that had led to her sitting on the cold, hard, floor.

"_Ducky has given us a lead. We have to head back to the house. I have sent everyone else home, and I am sure you want to do some fieldwork for a while!" _The events of how they got to the house were still a bit blurry and jumbled, and she was sure something major was missing. Upon arrival to the house, both Gibbs and the Director had entered, but before she could get far into the house after Jethro, she was knocked over the head.

"Awake again, are we Director?" Jenny knew she had heard the voice before, yet she could not put her finger on exactly where and when. "Well, you wont be waiting for long, that much I can promise. Because I am leading your friends right to you. Right into a trap, to finish all of you off once and for all, for ruining my life."

_**I know the chapters are short, but I am still getting back into writing. Please, please review!**_

_**Agent-David101**_


End file.
